Offspring
by watchdog
Summary: What if an Angel possessed one of Shinji's best friends
1. Default Chapter

Offspring  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
A few weeks ago  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Toji Suzahara had never been one to really believe in God. He had always found the notion an all-powerful being rather stupid, especially when he heard people mutter the phrase 'God has a plan for us all'. He believed that nobody controlled what he did or what happened to him but himself. But if God existed, then he was the cause of all of Toji's hardships and pain.   
  
Mother dying.   
  
Never seeing his father or grandfather.  
  
Sister being injured.  
  
Being stuck in this monster.   
  
All of these things he blamed himself for, at least at one time or another, but now he was blaming God. He still wasn't sure whether he believed in the all-powerful, but he hated the name and all that came with it just the same.  
  
But the situation Toji found himself in, sitting in a metal capsule inches from death, made any concept of hate or love impossible to distinguish.   
  
" Make it a stop. Make it stop. Make it stop." Those three words were all his mind could comprehend. He couldn't tell where he was anymore, or who he was. The only thing his mind was telling him was that his body was in pain.   
  
At that moment, Toji Suzahara became a blank slate. No thoughts went through his head, no feelings through his body.  
  
Just nothingness.   
  
His body had become completely limp, just as the walls gave in.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
The entity known as Bardiel had known exactly how this battle would end before it begun. Everything had happened as it was meant to. His purpose had been to create opportunity, nothing more or nothing less. And its purpose was almost complete.  
  
A small snake like creature had been sitting patiently on the surface of Unit-03's entry plug, just waiting for an entry point to be made. Its patience was rewarded as Unit-01 crushed the plug with its mighty grip before letting out a blood-curdling roar.   
  
This wasn't impressive. The creature saw the mighty Evangelion for what it truly was, a means to an end, and a tool that the Lilum exploited. It's slimly body made its way through the wreckage that was once an entry plug, seeming to be fully at home in the LCL that the plug contained, even though most of it had now leaked out. The red globe clearly visible as it went forward to claim its prize, and to fulfill its purpose.   
  
What entered the entry plug was not in itself Bardiel, but rather a seedling, an offspring of sorts. It would claim the Lilim as its host and remain dormant until the time of it's rebirth.   
  
  
  
Bardiel had watched everything from its place in the destroyed Eva. If it had a mouth, it would be smiling, like a father would watching his child's first steps. It had served its purpose.   
  
Bardiel then, as the Lilim called it, died.   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
(" FATHER!")  
  
Gendo Ikari sat calmly in his seat as his son cried over Unit-01's comm system, calling his name. It had been but thirty seconds since he had ordered the activation of the dummy plug system, and already it was fulfilling its purpose with what some would call savage efficiency. The image that filled the screen in front of the command deck was truly a disturbing sight, though by looking at him passers-by would swear he was enjoying watching the annihilation of Evangelion Unit-03 with his own son's horrified screams as it's soundtrack.   
  
(" Father please, I beg of you, stop this thing!")   
  
  
  
His son's words were now barely audible over his sobs. A part of him, a part that he would never admit to any living soul, felt sorry for what his son was enduring, he was his own blood after all. But those feelings had been locked away when he lost Yui, for Shinji had definitely inherited his mother's eyes. And whenever Shinji looked at him, all he saw was his beloved wife. Even though he hid it perfectly, it drove a knife into his heart whenever his son laid those eyes upon him.  
  
" What is the target's condition?" Gendo finally stood up after witnessing Unit-01 crush the entry plug without hesitation. Even Gendo Ikari, well-respected bastard, had his limits. 'The fourth could have been useful as a backup, now I doubt he will even survive.'  
  
" Unit.... I mean the target has gone silent." Shigeru Aoba stated from his station, the nausea he felt clearly detectable in his voice.  
  
  
  
" Deactivate the dummy plug system." Those were the last words that came from Gendo Ikari's mouth as he walked off the command deck, knowing full well that everyone behind him would have found it very easy to kill him at the moment without so much as a guilty thought.   
  
Gendo Ikari couldn't care less.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Toji felt very dizzy. His world was spinning, various shapes and images made them selves clear for no more then a second before seeming to once again join the constant spinning haze that surrounded him. Then as suddenly as he found himself in this place his vision cleared and he was sitting in a train.  
  
  
  
'What? Where am I? How did I get here? Who am I? ' His thoughts were as weak and confused as he felt. So much had happened he knew that much. But What?   
  
Slowly his mind began to regain the memories of himself, his friends, his life, the Eva. They all came back to him like they had been misplaced, like he had left them under the bed or something.   
  
Looking out the window he saw only an orange haze that seemed to hint at objects being there but never actually revealing anything, Toji was so confused by this that it took him a few moments to realize that he was no longer alone.  
  
'Shinji and Ayanami?' He could tell they were talking, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying, and judging by Shinji's reaction to something Ayanami said it wasn't good. 'What are those two talking about, this is weird.'   
  
He tried to stand, but his feet didn't work. He tried yelling to Shinji, but no sound came out. 'What the hell is going on?'  
  
Toji then began to feel odd, very odd. A feeling of familiarity swept over him, but he couldn't tell from what. It was about this time that he noticed a fourth figure had appeared in the train, sitting directly across from him with their eyes closed and hands behind their head.   
  
Toji Suzahara was terrified.   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Present  
  
" How are Unit-03's repairs coming along?" Gendo asked, though he didn't really care about that answer for in the grand scheme it was irrelevant.   
  
Ritsuko shuffled a bit behind him before proceeding to answer. " It's about fifty eight percent complete and so far all seems normal except for a small irregularity in the LCL scan, but I don't really believe it to be a problem."  
  
" Very well." He had answered coldly. Even though the woman had shared his bed on many occasions he didn't feel the need to coddle her. He didn't love her, nor would he ever, she was sufficient for his needs and that was all that mattered.   
  
'And there are far more pressing issues that demand my attention. Far more important then the feelings of this woman '   
  
That fact that the fourteenth angel should have appeared long before now was not going down well with Seele, their schedules allowed for little deviation and the lack of an angel was considered to be a very big one. Gendo suspected that it was in how the Dead Sea Scrolls had been translated, an error must have been made but he didn't know where or what. This fact aggravated him to no end. 'Only God knows what is to happen now, and I've never been one to agree with his decision's.'  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Inside one of NERV's hospitals, a young man lay asleep on his bed. Though he looked it, he was anything but restful. His dreams haunted him, trying to dig away at his mind.   
  
Something was invading him.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry for this chapter being so short but I was basically just to set up where in the timeline the story is taking place. 


	2. Offspring prt2

'Whe.. Where am I?' Was the first thought that went through the young mans head as he stood up and brushed himself off. He was standing in what appeared to be a canyon, the cliffs that surrounded him seemed to stretch right up to the clouds, preventing him from seeing the top, if there even was a top.  
  
He remembered everything about himself, but didn't at the same time, almost as if the memories used to be somebody else's, it was a very disturbing feeling. He tried to walk, but his legs felt heavy, like something was holding them. Looking down he screamed, or at least would have if he could. The rock he had been standing on had now become a muddy pool in which he was now waist deep. His attempts to free himself were futile at best, every slight movement caused him to fall faster until only his face was left exposed, but it was not to stay that way. As his face finally sank beneath the surface a feeling washed over his body, a feeling of familiarity, of belonging, of purpose. Then there was only dark.  
  
Once again light found its way to the young mans eyes. Only this time he found himself sitting calmly on a train, a strange orange glow emanating from somewhere outside its windows, but this didn't scare him it relieved him, made him more confident one would say. He glanced around taking in his surroundings, noticing two figures down the other end of the train. The memories of them flooded his mind, he knew them, but their names were being elusive.  
  
' I know these two, I have...memories of them. But are they truly mine, I don't know. Wait, names, they are Shinji Ayanami. No, names sound right but not together. Maybe the answer will come if I'm patient, Yes, I shall wait here for the answers.'  
  
The young man, content with his plan lent back closed his eyes and smiled a small, but very content smile. He never noticed the fourth figure that had appeared across from him, or the look of confusion and fear that spread slowly across their face.  
  
############  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Calm Before The Storm   
  
He missed walking, one of the most basic movements and one of the first learnt by a person in their life, one movement Toji Suzahara would never be able to do again, well not like he used to.  
  
It had been about six weeks since he'd been informed of his being chosen as the fourth child, sometimes he woke up and thought it all a dream, then the truth came running back when he attempted to rub his eyes with his left hand and found it missing. Toji had always taken pride in the fact that he was a good athlete, he won practically every sport he entered at school and was the best player on the basketball team, but not anymore, now he needed help just to take a piss. To him that was worse then losing the limbs themselves, the fact he was now a cripple, that he now was unable to do the most basics of body movements without a nurse or orderly to help him.  
  
He had started his re-habilitation about three weeks ago, after the doctors said his wounds were healed enough, he was now onto using the prosthetics. It was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do, but he was thankful for it, because it meant he was doing something besides lying on a bed feeling sorry for himself. His doctors had told him that he had been making excellent progress, which was something that pleased him immensely, mainly because it meant that even in his current condition he was still ahead of the curve, even if the curve was other amputees.   
  
The hospital was a lonely place; the fact that he didn't get many visitors didn't help either. Hikari had visited him once, she had special permission because of her being class rep. Toji knew that Hikari and Kensuke would have visited him more, but since he was in a NERV hospital they didn't have the clearance. His sister hadn't visited him because she was unaware that he was actually in hospital, he missed her terribly but was determined not to visit her until he could walk in to her room by himself. Others had come to visit him, but not really to visit 'him'. Dr Akagi had come a couple of times to do some tests and take blood samples. Misato also dropped in, she had asked him how he was doing but she had seemed distant, like she was only there because it was her duty.  
  
The most surprising visitor had been Ayanami, and the most regular. She came to see him every second day at exactly 1.00pm. She asked how he was, gave him print outs from Hikari, and then left. This happened the exact same way every time she visited. Her fourth visited was when Toji decided to ask why she came, he didn't mind that she did, but his curiosity just wasn't going to let up. She informed him, not very tactfully, that Shinji had asked her to checkup on him before he left.   
  
Toji couldn't believe that Shinji had run again, but he also couldn't blame him. He knew what Shinji had gone through, he understood better now he had gone through something similar. He wondered where his friend was, and if he was ever coming back.  
  
' Shinji Ikari, Where are you?'  
  
############  
  
" Unit-03's repairs have been completed, the abnormality in the LCL is still there but the MAGI don't predict it to be a problem."   
  
Ritsuko stood on the walkway over looking Unit-03; Maya Ibuki was standing behind her reading from stat sheets she held in her hands, she listened but her mind was elsewhere. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the commander had been on edge lately and it was showing, though only to those who knew what it looked like. The fourteenth angel still hadn't shown up and Seele was putting the pressure on, accusing the commander and NERV of being directly involved, unwilling to admit they might of made a mistake in the Dead Sea Scrolls translation. 'Arrogant bastards.' She smiled a small but distinguished smile. 'Just like you Ikari. I wonder how this will affect your own plans.' She turned around and lent against the railing. She placed her hands in her pockets as she noticed that Maya had stopped talking and was staring at her. The young tech blushed and quickly looked away as Ritsuko met her gaze. 'Poor thing. I wish I could feel something towards you but I really don't see that happening.'   
  
" What's the status on the other Units?"  
  
Maya flipped over to the next page on her clipboard before speaking. " Unit's 00 and 02 are both fully functional, operational guidelines are both in the green. But Unit-01..."  
  
" Still won't activate." Ritsuko said cutting off the young tech. " It keeps rejecting the dummy plug, It would be a waste of time to continue, I believe there is only one person that Unit-01 will activate for."  
  
" Do we know where the Third child is?" Maya asked looking up from her notes.  
  
" Section two just located him in Toyko-2." Both women were startled by the third voice and looked to identify its source. They found Misato Katsuragi walking towards them with a cup of coffee in her hand.  
  
" Why did he go there?" Ritsuko asked after dismissing Maya.  
  
" Who knows, he probably just needed to blow off some steam. Section two is to bring him back immediately."   
  
" Will he pilot?" Misato didn't answer, she didn't need to. Ritsuko knew very well what happened after the thirteenth had attacked. Shinji had to be forcibly removed from the entry plug, then he vowed never to pilot again. But now, with Unit-01 refusing to activate, and the future being as unknown as it was before, they needed him more then ever.  
  
############  
  
Shinji sat in a little coffee house on the outskirts of Tokyo-2. He'd been there for almost three hours and had only ordered one coffee, much to the distaste of the owner. Shinji didn't care what the owner thought of him, he really didn't have the energy.  
  
  
  
He had originally been heading back to live with his uncle, until he remembered how unhappy he had been there, so he got off at the Tokyo-2 stop. Shinji had never been in this city before so he had no clue where anything was. So Shinji did what he always did, he just started walking. He walked for what seemed like hours before he ended up in the coffee house.  
  
'Maybe I should go back.' Shinji shook his head in disgust just for thinking about doing that. 'I hate Eva, why would I even think about going back there?'   
  
Shinji barely got a minute to ponder that question before a shadow fell over his table.  
  
" Shinji Ikari?" The voice was gruff and even. He didn't even have to look up to know it was a section two agent; they all seemed to talk alike. " I've got orders to escort you back to NERV."  
  
Shinji looked at the man. 'Same black suit. Same black Glasses.' For a moment Shinji thought about making a run for the exit, but realized the agent had him cornered at the table. 'No chance. Well it seems my question was answered for me.'   
  
He stood up and headed for the door. Trailed closely by the section two agent.  
  
############  
  
" So, Unit-01 is being more temperamental then we expected." Gendo said, as usual his voice giving no hint of emotion.   
  
'It's almost as if she is rejecting you Ikari.'   
  
" Yes. Doctor Akagi believes it has developed a bond with the third preventing anyone else from piloting it. Though that's not surprising considering what Unit-01 is." Kouzou Fuyutsuki said. He had situated himself directly across from his long time colleague; it was the position he had always preferred when it was just the two of them.  
  
" You think he will pilot again?"  
  
" Perhaps." Gendo lent back slightly in his chair. If he didn't know better, Kouzou would have assumed this movement was for comfort.  
  
" I suppose if he refuses we can always try brainwashing. It might be successful."  
  
" Yes but Unit-01 might notice his change in attitude and still refuse to activate." Again Gendo shifted slightly, this time to adjust his glasses.   
  
Kouzou allowed himself a small, well-concealed smile. 'Some things will never change.' He knew Gendo had always made small, almost hidden movements when he was agitated. Kouzou knew very well what the true source of that agitation was. 'It's almost as if she is rejecting you Ikari.' He knew the commander valued Unit-01 more then the other Eva's, but only a couple of people knew the exact reasons.   
  
" The world does not revolve around the third child. We also have other matters of importance. Unit-03 is still without a pilot."  
  
" Akagi believes the fourth could still pilot, but his injuries would limit his usefulness in combat. And she seems hesitant to use the dummy plug." Kouzou shifted in his seat before continuing. " We could always have Rei pilot it."  
  
" Unit-00 is functioning properly. I would prefer to leave Rei as its pilot for now."  
  
"Then the only other alternative is to locate another pilot."  
  
" Doctor Akagi is already going through the list of candidates. The fifth child will be selected soon." Gendo pivoted his chair so he was faxing towards his office window. "Since the scenario has changed we will need to be at full strength for whatever comes next, Angel or otherwise."  
  
" Do you think Seele are preparing an assault?"  
  
" Since the fourteenth angel failed appear the old men are becoming paranoid. I am unsure of what they plan, but I will not be caught off guard."   
  
Kouzou remained silent as he took that in. He felt uneasy about the possibility of Seele launching an assault against them, more so then he was about the lack of angels. Having some knowledge about what the future held from the scrolls had driven much of what Gendo and Seele had planned. Now things were unknown again, they were much more lost then either party would ever admit to.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
I've decided to go with short chapters with this fic with only a few scenes in each one, though hopefully the next one will be longer. The next chapter will primarily involve the fifth child ( no it won't be Kaoru) and how Toji will react to it. The angels won't resurface for at least a couple of chapters. Shinji and Asuka won't have a lot to do with the main story until later on.  
  
p.s. I'm also looking for a pre-reader to help me with grammar etc. If anyone is interested please e-mail me at set_aside_the_pride@hotmail.com 


	3. Offspring prt3

' Fascinating.'   
  
That was the only word the young man could think of to describe it. His mind filled with memories, faces, names, and places. He knew all these things his mind showed him yet he was also seeing them for the first time.   
  
  
  
He had no idea how long he had been on the train, but to him time didn't seem that important. He often found himself wondering the train's purpose, or more accurately its destination. His memories told him that a train's purpose is to take you somewhere, yet looking out its windows he saw nothing but the same orange haze.   
  
At first this had bothered him, but now he felt comfortable with it, he accepted it. The haze seemed to whisper to him, guide him, much like a father would. And this gave him an odd feeling of safety.  
  
Every now and then a person would appear at the other end of the car, and they would just stand there staring. So far he had been able to put a name to each figure that had appeared. Shinji, Kensuke, Hikari, Asuka, Misato, Rei. Their names had come easily to him and he was pleased. But the most recent figure had him lost; no names or faces had come to him, just feelings. Feelings of... he was unsure what they were, but he knew he had a dislike for them.  
  
But this one also appeared differently. The others had all been lifeless, standing still staring at him with cold dead eyes. But not this one, its eyes were scared, lonely and angry. Then its look changed again, its left arm and leg became transparent and disappeared.  
  
And the look in its eyes was only pain.  
  
############   
  
Chapter 2  
  
Fifth Child  
  
  
  
Misato Katsuragi needed a drink, desperately. It had been about four hours since section two had brought Shinji back to the Nerv Headquarters and she still hadn't worked up the courage to face him. 'Why am I so afraid of this?' It was a question she had asked herself many times already, and every time she failed to find an answer.   
  
  
  
" Still haven't talked to him huh?"  
  
Misato didn't need to turn around; she knew the voice very well. Ritsuko leant against the wall and placed her hands in coat pockets. " I'm pacing myself."  
  
" What are you going to say to him?"  
  
Misato sighed heavily. " I have no idea, I guess it will depend on if he is even willing to listen."  
  
" Well its up to you to make him agree to pilot again."  
  
" So you can use him as a tool again."  
  
  
  
" Unit-01 is refusing to activate for Rei and the dummy plugs. Commander Ikari believes that it will only activate for Shinji, which means that losing him now is not an option."   
  
Misato felt her anger rising after Ritsuko's comment. 'What the hell is so special about Unit-01? What am I not being told about?'  
  
" I know this is hard for you Major Katsuragi." Ritsuko turned to head away. " But you know as well as I do the fate of everyone depends on him piloting."  
  
Misato stood silently as she watched Ritsuko leave. She knew Ritsuko was right, but it didn't make her feel better. Misato knew that Shinji hated piloting, and looking at him like a younger brother she hated making him do it. He had lost his trust in her after she didn't tell him about Toji being the fourth child.   
  
Misato had visited Toji once in the hospital, though only for selfish reasons. She hoped it would help a little with the guilt she felt over everything that had happened, but it only served to make her feel worse.   
  
There were many things she needed to make up for, and she was determined to do it. Misato opened the door and walked in.  
  
############   
  
Hikari Horaki walked home slowly, seemingly weighed down by her worries. Asuka had not stopped complaining about how Shinji had run away again, even though she hadn't really known him all that well Hikari still worried about him, it was just her way. Even though she never acted like it she had developed a soft spot for the three stooges, especially Toji.   
  
Seeing him that day in the hospital was hard for her, she figured it would be hard for anybody to see the person they loved in that condition. She missed him terribly, since he was inside one of NERV's hospital's she had only been allowed to see him once by special permission. The only information she received about how he was doing was from Rei, who delivered his schoolwork to him.   
  
Hikari had also been spending more time with Kensuke. He had affectively lost his two best friends at the same time in horribly tragic circumstances, and it showed. For someone who used to be so energetic and full of love, especially about military things, he was now much more subdued. He still didn't know exactly what happened to Toji, Hikari wanted to tell him but a condition bout being able to see him was that she wouldn't tell anyone about his condition.   
  
Everything seemed to be falling apart and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Even Asuka seemed to be having problems, the way she talked about Shinji now didn't have what she'd call anger in it, more sadness and hurt.   
  
She'd heard Shinji talking about how the Eva's only seemed to cause pain; She had never really believed that. But when she thought about what they were doing to her friends, the people she loved and cared about.   
  
Hikari made the decision that Shinji was right.  
  
############  
  
Shinji stood at the door leading into the Katsuragi apartment, the place he had called home for the past few months, the only place he actually ever felt at home. He had been standing there only a few minutes but to him it felt like forever.   
  
After Misato came to see him and they decided he should come home, she dropped him off at the apartment and went back to work. Shinji somewhat understood that she couldn't get out of work, but he would of liked to talk a bit more.   
  
After finally deciding to go in he found Asuka sitting at the kitchen table. He could tell she was angry; it wasn't hard for him, or anyone, to determine when the German girl was angry. When she noticed that he was there she didn't say anything, she just stared. Shinji kept quiet, he knew from experience that in these situations the slightest thing could set her off.   
  
Asuka finally stood up and slammed her fists onto the table. " Well, look who has decided to come back, the invincible Shinji. What's the matter, couldn't handle it out there? Decide to come back to where people kiss your ass wherever you go?"  
  
Shinji didn't say anything, he couldn't. The look she was giving him told him that whatever he said was going to be the wrong thing.  
  
" Well, I'm waiting." With her hands on her hips Asuka stood in her clichéd pissed off stance.  
  
" Sorry."  
  
" There it is, always apologizing like the pathetic little worm you are." She stood up and pushed him hard into the wall. " What happened, you just decide to run away and leave us to clean up your mess. You disgust me." She backed off a little, but the look in her eyes said she was far from finished.  
  
" I...I just had to get away Asuka."   
  
" Oh you did, well news flash so do the rest of us, but you don't see us running away. But you're the invincible Shinji; everything you do is forgive and forget. Everyone kisses your ass because they depend on you to save them, to hell with the rest of us." Asuka finally lost control, and she hit him, hard. The sound could be heard through the entire apartment, and it left Shinji lying on the floor. " Now you listen to me third child, from here on in you stay the hell out of my way."  
  
Asuka stormed out of the apartment, leaving Shinji on the ground holding his very sore face.  
  
############  
  
" So the fifth child has been found."  
  
"Yes. I believe we have found a child who should be compatible with Unit-03." Ritsuko stood behind the commander as she always did. This happened every time, almost as if her standing beside him was challenging his power.  
  
" When will they be informed?"  
  
" Officially tomorrow. I believe Major Katsuragi has asked to inform the second and third children tonight. So there is a high chance the second will inform them before I do, I believe pilot Soryu is good friends with the fifth."  
  
" That doesn't really matter. Do you foresee any problems with the activation?"  
  
" No sir. There is still a slight abnormality in the LCL, but we now detecting something similar in Unit-00, we have run numerous tests on it while its been active and it has been running at optimal performance." Ritsuko turned to leave. " I don't think there will be any problems sir."  
  
As Ritsuko left, Gendo allowed himself a small smile as he looked at Unit-03's black features. At first he had been slightly disturbed at the rumors of SEELE preparing to attack NERV. But soon Gendo Ikari would have four operational Eva's under his command, while SEELE only had at most two of the mass produced Eva series. Odds he liked.  
  
'Let the old fools come.'  
  
############  
  
Hikari waited patiently for the door to open, having nothing else to do she decided to go see Asuka, things had been changing to much recently and she wanted to just hang out like they used to. Hikari almost choked from surprise as the door opened to reveal Shinji with a very swollen face.  
  
" Oh my god, Shinji are you okay? Wh.. What happened?" He seemed to mumble a reply, but she already knew the cause, the redhead whom she had been speaking. Hikari wasn't surprised to learn that Asuka had acted this way upon seeing Shinji again. " You should put something on that."  
  
Hikari didn't give Shinji a chance to say it was fine before she was past him and into the fridge looking for ice. Hikari felt ashamed for just barging into someone else's apartment, but she knew that if she didn't Shinji would not do anything to control the swelling himself. After finding some ice and wrapping it in a towel she gave it to Shinji who placed it on his face. He sat at the table and shivered as he pressed the ice pack against his face.  
  
" Thank you." He said. His eyes glanced downward at the table.   
  
Hikari just smiled at him. "Your welcome." She sat down across the table from him. " How did it happen?" She knew very well who did it to him, but at the moment she just wanted to get him talking.  
  
" A...Asuka was upset with me."  
  
" I know, I could tell from the way she was talking at school." She paused, studying his expression. " Toji and Kensuke miss you. I think Rei does to."  
  
Hikari knew by the way his shoulders stiffed up at the sound of Toji's name that talking about him was painful, she knew that to well.  
  
" Rei says he is doing well. She takes his schoolwork to him for me." She could tell he wasn't really listening, but she kept on regardless. " Asuka told me what happened. No one thinks it's your fault what happened." She had to work hard to keep her tears at bay.  
  
" It is." His voice was very soft. " I should have done more."   
  
Hikari was about to answer when the door opened and Misato walked in; she noticed the very tired look on the older woman's face.  
  
" Hello Miss Katsuragi." Hikari said. The older woman smiled at her before making her way to the fridge and pulling out a beer before taking her place at the table.  
  
" Miss Horaki I'm glad you're here."   
  
Hikari was now becoming very concerned. ' Why would she be glad I'm here?'  
  
" I had something important to tell Shinji and Asuka, but it also concerns you as well."  
  
' What is going on, what could she have to tell me?' Hikari's heart sunk. 'Oh no, something's happened to Toji. Why else would she have that look on her face.'  
  
Shinji had now taken interest in what Misato was saying. A look of concern also taking over his features.  
  
" I was hoping Asuka would be here as well. It's about the fifth child. They have been found."  
  
The way Misato looked at her made Hikari's heart sink for the second time that day.   
  
' It can't be.'  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Friendship

The first thing he noticed was the feeling of motion stop, then the sound of a bell ringing in the distance. As the doors opened he realized that he had reached his destination.  
  
The figures had stopped appearing to him long ago, all except for the pained one. That figure had lingered far longer then the others, just staring. But one thing the boy did notice was that the longer it stayed the paler its complexion got. Its hair and skin changed, and its eyes, they seemed to turn to... the color of blood was the best he could do to describe it. When the pained one finally left him it seemed to no longer be the same, it had changed.   
  
It changed in more then just appearance; its features seemed to become calm, thoughtful and then turned to hatred just before it vanished. These changes troubled the boy immensely; he had no idea of what to make of the pained one. But he also felt something new to him; he felt an urge to help the pained one but had no idea how.   
  
'Perhaps this place will help me find answers.'  
  
He stepped out of the train and into a hallway. The hall way had no light source but he had no trouble seeing clearly. The floor was covered with bodies. Men, women, children piled up to the sides, They seemed to be doing so just to allow him access through this hall of death.  
  
He felt sadness as he looked at the bodies, somehow he could hear the terror of their deaths.   
  
The end of the hallway held a door, he was unsure if he should proceed but he knew that the answers he was seeking would not show themselves if he stopped now. He closed his eyes and opened the door.   
  
  
  
On the other side was a room born of nightmares.  
  
############  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Friendship  
  
Hikari sat on a bench overlooking the ocean. She ran out of the Katsuragi apartment a few minutes after being told that she was the fifth child. She didn't know why she had run, but her mind was racing to fast to really comprhend anything at the time.   
  
The water had always calmed her, so it was natural she headed here. She sat there with her hands folded over her lap trying not to cry. How could they expect her to pilot one of those things after what happened to Toji, how could she.   
  
" Mi...Miss Horaki."  
  
Hikari was startled when the soft, unsure voice of Shinji spoke up from behind her. She turned and saw him standing there with his hands by his sides and head facing down.  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run out like that."  
  
Shinji, who seemed to be very unsure of himself, sat down next to her. " It's ok." He shuffled on the seat for a minute as if trying to think of what to say next. " I'm sorry this happened."  
  
Hikari wiped away the tears that had started to form. " It's not your fault. Its just that what happened to Toji and...." She couldn't finish, her thoughts of Toji made impossible for her to. She couldn't hold the tears in anymore.  
  
Sitting next to the crying girl Shinji didn't know what to do, he had never been good at things like this so he just hung his head lower. He almost choked as he felt the arms encircle his stomach and saw Hikari crying into his chest.  
  
" I'm sorry, I just need. I don't know what I need." Hikari said as she quietly sobbed into his chest.  
  
" I...Its okay." In truth it was the only thing Shinji could manage to get out. He followed Hikari only because... he wasn't sure why he had but he was glad he did. Since he came back he had decided he was going to change, to be able to help the people he cared about.   
  
He would have no regrets, not anymore.  
  
############  
  
The twelve monoliths of SEELE lit up a small dark room in an unknown location. This had been happening more and more since the angels stopped appearing, the old men that sat hidden away grew nervous.  
  
" This is not supposed to happen."  
  
" Yes, this is unacceptable."  
  
" The fourteenth angel should have appeared long ago, the scenario does not predict this."  
  
" Our plans have failed."  
  
" Our plans for instrumentality shall continue, adjustments will have to be made."  
  
  
  
" Yes, we can no longer afford to have NERV under the control of Ikari."  
  
" But our currents forces could not hope to be a match for the Evangelions."   
  
" The Evangelions are only useful if they have pilots."  
  
" Yes, to neutralize them we must neutralize the pilots."  
  
" But what if the angels resurface later. The mass produced Eva's are not fully functional."  
  
" It is irrelevant. If the angels resurface now then our plans cannot be achieved at all."  
  
" We have the chance to proceed now, we must take it."  
  
" Agreed. Ikari, your services are no longer needed, hopefully you will relinquish NERV peacefully."   
  
And with that the lights blinked out and the room was silent once more.  
  
############  
  
Shinji had lost track of how long they had been sitting in silence. After Hikari had stopped crying she had just sat there in silence looking at the water. He was still unsure of why he was there with her; Hikari had not really been his friend, more of an acquaintance. But he also knew the confusion she must be feeling, they had kept Toji becoming the fourth from him because they were unsure how he would react so he was unable to help.   
  
He knew this time. He was there when Hikari was told. Maybe that was why he had followed her; maybe she was his chance to change. To be able to help like he was unable to do with Toji.   
  
He thought back to when Misato came and saw him after the section two agents brought him back. He had been ready to forgive her before she said anything, he knew she thought she was doing the best thing for him, he was just angry at the time, that was why he left. Misato had promised to never keep things from him again, and Shinji believed her, the sound of her voice had made sure of that.  
  
" Do you think I should do it?"  
  
Shinji was knocked from his thoughts as Hikari spoke. He looked at her to find her still looking out at the water.  
  
" Should I pilot one of those monsters?"  
  
" I...." He paused. " It's a decision you have to make on your own."  
  
" But they seem to only cause pain. I've heard your stories, and what happened to Toji." Shinji felt his breath catch in his throat at the mention of his friend. " But how can I then look at myself in the mirror if I run and hide, when you, Asuka and Rei risk yours lives, when I was given the chance to help."  
  
"..."  
  
" I don't think I could. I would always think about how I ran and hid while my friends fought." She stopped to wipe the tears that were forming from her eyes. " Toji sacrificed everything to help. Can I ask you something?" Seeing Shinji nod she continued. " What made you pilot?"  
  
The question had shocked him, but he honestly had expected it. " At first I refused, I only came cause I thought my father wanted to... well I don't know what I though. They then brought Rei out on a stretcher to pilot, she could barely move and they wanted her to go and fight. I couldn't let it happen."  
  
" You are a nice person Shinji, does anyone tell you that?"  
  
Shinji just did a slight shrug of his shoulders. Some people had told him that.  
  
" I don't suppose Asuka ever would. How is your face?"  
  
" Still hurts, she was really angry with me." Shinji rub his faced softly, it was definitely going to swell.  
  
" I think upset would be more accurate. She seemed really hurt when you left."  
  
" I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I just had to get away, clear my head."  
  
" I understand, so much has been going on its understandable that you wanted a breather." Hikari finally stopped looking at the water and glanced at Shinji. " If I said yes to piloting, would you help me?" She was unsure why she asked him, one would think Asuka would be the most likely choice. But Hikari doubted that she would ever learn anything from Asuka, and she wouldn't be able to get the help she wanted from the red head. Hikari wanted someone to talk to, someone who would also talk back. Asuka was her friend but she knew very little about the girl, she never seemed to talk about herself. Shinji had followed her after she ran from the apartment, tried to help her even though she could tell he wasn't sure how. And maybe, she could also help him. She noticed how quiet he was, even under the constant onslaught that was Asuka. She had also seen the sadness in his eyes, sadness that had faded slightly in the company of Toji and Kensuke. And maybe one day in her company as well.  
  
" Um.... sure." Shinji didn't know why she was asking for his help, wouldn't she prefer Asuka to do that. But the small smile on her face told him no.  
  
They both sat there for a few more minutes watching the water before finally leaving.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
